helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mika Todd
Mika Taressa Todd (ミカ・タレッサ・トッド) is a singer. She joined Hello! Project in 1999 after being discovered by Makoto, fellow Sharan Q bandmate of Tsunku. Along with Ayaka Kimura, Danielle Delaunay, April Barbaran and Chelsea Ching, they formed Coconuts Musume. She was also later added to the line up of Minimoni and became the leader of the group when then leader Yaguchi Mari graduated. Biography 1999 Mika was born and raised in Hawaii. Her mother is native Japanese, and her father, Johnny Todd, is a famous Australian-born American jazz pianist- giving her a strong background in music from a young age. In 1999, At Kalani High School in Hawaii, Todd formed a musical group with four of her friends and periodically performed at small restaurants in the Waikiki area. After being discovered by Makoto, he convinced his friend and soon to be producer of the group Tsunku to add this group to his growing Hello! Project. After they moved to Japan, they became Coconuts Musume. In Hello! Project, Coconuts Musume released 5 singles, with April and Chelsea leaving after their second, Danielle after their fourth, and Lehua Sandbo being picked up for the third, the group never had a chance to release an album. After Lehua left after the fifth single, Coconuts Musume continued with just Ayaka and Todd. Although they never released another single, the duo performed at Hello! Project concerts, appeared on television shows, hosted their own radio show Kiss the Coconuts and even promoted Dole pineapples. 2000 Shortly after Coconuts Musume was created, Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari created the subgroup Minimoni with Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi. Tsunku added Todd into the Morning Musume spin off music group. Minimoni was a highly popular group at the time and gave Todd more exposure than Coconuts Musume had. 2002 On June 6, the song Ohayousan ~Mata Ashita no Uta~, a song off of Minimoni's first album Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1 Maki, features Todd teaching English phrases to the listener. In 2002, Yaguchi Mari graduated from Minimoni to take on leading the subgroup ZYX, Takahashi Ai took Yaguchi's place, while Mika Todd, as the oldest member of the current lineup, took over as the group's leader. 2003 Due to Minimoni's popularity, it lead to Todd starring in the Minimoni movie, Okashi na Daibōken!, and having a minor role in the made-for-tv series, Brementown Musicians. 2004 In early 2004 it was announced that Todd would be graduating from Coconuts Musume, Minimoni and Hello! Project. In order to study singing in California and pursue her career as a jazz singer. On May 2, Todd performed at her last concert at Saitama, Japan. Be All Right (a song originally by the shuffle group 11WATER and later covered on Minimoni's second album) was her last song with Ayaka Kimura as Coconuts Musume Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (featuring Yaguchi Mari) and the two tracks off the last Minimoni single "Lucky Cha Cha Cha!" were Todd's last songs with Minimoni. Minimoni disbanded at this concert with their final performances. Later, on May 29, Todd performed in Japan for the last time before her departure to study music in Los Angeles, California on May 31. 2005 In 2005, while Todd was studying music and singing jazz, she occasionally performing with her father, Johnny Todd. She even traveled to Japan to sing for her Japanese fans. She has also released a completely English jazz album that features only a few tracks. 2006 In 2006, Todd became a voice actor for the American cartoon, Da Jammies. 2011 In 2011, Mika Todd created a Twitter account. On April 21, it was announced that former Japan pop idol Mika Todd will return to the stage for the benefit at the Pasadena Civic, for the weekend’s concert in Pasadena for Japan relief. Todd said Wednesday that she feels a responsibility to help the people of Japan, and the best way she knows is through music. “It’s so hard to put into words how I feel about the situation in Japan,” Todd wrote in an email to the Rafu. “It breaks my heart to hear the many stories of the victims losing everything. But yet, it’s so amazing to hear how the Japanese community and the international community coming together to help in any way that they can. It makes me feel very proud to be Japanese and I am confident that they will stand again stronger than ever.” On May 28th, even though it was her birthday, it was Todd giving fans a present, as she linked a video of her recording new songs in the studio. Former Coconuts Musume member Lehua Sandbo also sent her a message, saying, “I love the tone of your voice, Miks! It’s soothing for my soul.” 2012 On the 17th of December, Mika made a youtube account and uploaded a cover from "Dark Side" while playing the guitar. Profile * Full Name: Mika Taressa Todd (ミカ・タレッサ・トッド) * Nicknames: Mika (ミカ), Mikapon (ミカポン), Merika (メリカ) * Birth date: May 28, 1984 (age 28) * Birthplace: Honolulu, Hawaii, United States * Blood Type: A * Height: 150 cm (4 ft 11 in) * Hobbies: Playing guitar * Favorite color: Red * Favorite flowers: Piikake * Favorite season: Summer * Favorite saying: “Oh, yes!” * Favorite food: Mexican quesadillas * Disliked food: Oysters * Hello! Project groups: **Coconuts Musume (1999-2004) **Minimoni (2000-2004) * Shuffle groups: **Aoiro 7 (2000) **10-nin Matsuri (2001) **Happy 7 (2002) **7AIR (2003) Trivia *Her father is Australian and her mother is Japanese *She is fluent in both English and Japanese. *Used to perform in Minimoni and Coconuts Musume, two subgroups of Japan's famous Hello!Project. *Mika's father, Johnny Todd, is a famous Australian-born American Jazz pianist. *In Minimoni, Todd is usually wearing clothes differing from those of the other girls. Yaguchi Mari explained in an episode of Minimoni Chiccha~! that Todd was wearing blue clothes while everyone else was wearing red was because Todd was at the Minimoni height limit of 150 cm while everyone else was below the limit. *Kimura Ayaka and Todd are the only members of Coconuts Musume with a japanese first name. *She can play the guitar Singles Participated In Coconuts Musume * Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) * DANCE & CHANCE * Tokonatsu Musume * Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" * Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen Minimoni *Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni. Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! / Mini. Strawberry~ Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ *Minimoni. Kazoe Uta *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! Works Movies *2003.01.21 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! TV *Minimoni Chiccha~! *Brementown Musicians Cartoons *Da Jammies Radio *Kiss the Coconuts Promotions *Dole pineapples Publications Photobooks *2001.05.28 Minimoni. Photo Book (ミニモニ。Photo Book) Essay Books *2002-07-?? coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学) (with Ayaka Kimura) Honorary Titles External links & References * Official Twitter Account * Hello! Project Official profile * Official Da Jammies website * Taressa Todd: A Tribute (2010-02-09) * Youtube account Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Minimoni Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:Coconuts Musume Category:7AIR Category:Blood type A Category:Members from outside Japan Category:May Births Category:1984 births Category:1999 additions Category:2004 departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Mika Todd